


i know it's me that's supposed to love you

by canvaslourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, This is pure fluff, i just had a lot of feelings about this, really bad cliches too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canvaslourry/pseuds/canvaslourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i don’t know when, and i know that you’ve already said yes, and i know that you’re already wearing the ring, but dammit harry, i love you more than anyone or anything in this entire galaxy, and more than anything, i want to have the chance to prove it to you every single day. i want to spend the rest of my days with you, because i can’t begin to picture a world without you."</p><p>or, </p><p>harry sees a picture of louis and eleanor where the caption states "louis with the love of his life, eleanor" and louis comforts him</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know it's me that's supposed to love you

**Author's Note:**

> this is for angel because she supports and inspires me and i love her
> 
> title is from is there somebody who can watch you? by the 1975
> 
> this is a fluffy piece of shit and i'm sorry i wrote it in less than an hour instead of writing my english paper and i had a lot of feelings about this
> 
> i'm canvaslourry on tumblr if you wanna stop by :)
> 
> thanks for reading, i love you all and hope you liked it :))

harry looked down at the caption to the photo and cringed. it wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to; louis and eleanor were always in every book just to remind everyone that they were still dating. it wasn’t bad, and after two, long years of this, harry couldn’t help getting annoyed. it was a picture from the london 2012 olympics, and the damn caption said “louis with love of his life eleanor”. the fact that harry had actually made it through the entire magazine of bullshit was amazing, but that was the last straw. upon seeing that, his resolve kind of just cracked. as much as he wanted to look away, he just couldn’t. it was like his body decided that it abruptly didn’t want to listen to him anymore, and um, rude. eventually, harry found himself placing the magazine on the bedside table of this random hotel, and sighed deeply. knowing that louis wouldn’t be back from drinks with eleanor for a few hours at the least, he padded into the bathroom and turned on the shower. once the water was hot enough to sting his skin, he stood under the water and let the weight of it pound down on his head. after a few minutes, harry grabbed the bottle of louis’ shampoo and scrubbed it into his hair, then rinsed it off. it smelled like apples, and reminded him of home. after he cleaned his hair, he scrubbed all of the overwhelming disgust he felt from his body, trying in vain to feel a little less dirty.  
  
sighing with defeat, harry grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, grabbing a towel from the rack and wiping the steam off of the mirror. he looked like shit. there were bags under his eyes, and his usually pink cheeks were pale. he looked, without any better word, gaunt. well, at least his outside appearance matched the inside for once. he was just so goddamn tired. tired of hiding, tired of lying, and tired of being linked to too many women that he never did anything more with than open a fucking door for. it was old. and now, even though he was probably expecting it, came the finality of this. this fucking never-ending press of louis being so “madly in love” with his girlfriend. harry knew that louis was doing it to protect him, he really did, but he couldn’t help feeling like the old maid always waiting for louis to come home for him. he had finally reached his breaking point, and he felt as the tears slowly made their way down his face. harry walked over to the chair that held most of louis’ clothes, and without thinking twice about it, he grabbed a pair of louis’ joggers and the cream jumper sitting next to it. pulling the jumper over his head, he inhaled the smell of home, a mixture of louis’ aftershave and the fabric softener they used when they were in london. once he smoothed out the jumper over his chest, he padded over to his overnight bag. he opened the front pouch, and after a little bit of rummaging about, he pulled out the black box that contained the most important thing he’s ever been given. opening the box, he stared down at the black ring, and with a hiccupping sob, he pulled it out and placed it on his finger. harry wiped his eyes with the sleeves of louis’ jumper, and got into bed, curling up under the duvet and made himself as small as possible. curled up like this, in louis’ clothes and with louis’ ring, he could almost pretend that louis was right beside him.  
  
***  
  
when louis walked into the room a few hours later, he saw that all of the lights were off. slowly turning on the light near the door, he shrugged off the coat he was wearing and slid off his vans. he looked to the bed, where he saw harry curled up in a ball and quietly sobbing. before louis could ask, his eyes landed on the magazine. louis immediately tensed up; he knew exactly what harry had seen. cursing silently, louis shrugged off his jeans and yanked off his shirt, slowly sliding up next to harry.  
  
“haz” he said, folding his knees behind harry’s.  
  
silence.  
  
louis sighed, trying again. “harry, baby, please talk to me.”  
  
harry sniffed in response, wiping his eye with the back of his hand.  
  
“my beautiful, beautiful boy. please don’t cry. you are so lovely, and i love you more than anything else in this world,” louis said, pressing kisses into harry’s hair.  
  
harry just sobbed harder, and grabbed desperately at louis’ hands, like a lifeline.  
  
louis instantly laced his fingers through harry’s, feeling the cool slide of the ring he had bought him.  
  
he smiled at the memory, the way harry’s face had lit up like fireworks, and how everything seemed to fall into place when louis slid the ring on his finger. louis had finally, finally, made harry styles his, and he never planned on letting him go, come what may.  
  
pressing another kiss into his hair, louis continued to whisper to harry about how much he loved him and how lucky he was to have him. with that, harry seemed to calm down, but he pushed back into louis’ warmth like his life depended on it.  
  
and as much as louis didn’t want to do this, because it was such a cliché and it was so cheesy, he realized that it was probably the one thing that harry needed to remember more than anything.  
  
louis took a deep breath, and slowly began to hum into his ear. his humming began to get stronger, and with a smile, louis started to toy with the ring on harry’s finger and sang,  
  
“they don’t know how special you are, they don’t know what you’ve done to my heart…” and once he heard harry let in a shuddery intake of breath, he tilted harry’s face toward him and said,  
  
“harry edward styles, you make me want to do things that i’ve never wanted to do before. you make me want to climb mountains just so i can yell from the top of them how much i love you. you make me want to be spontaneous, just so i can see the way you light up once you catch on as to what we’re about to do. i want to do so much with you, but more than anything, i want you to marry me. i don’t know when, and i know that you’ve already said yes, and i know that you’re already wearing the ring, but dammit harry, i love you more than anyone or anything in this entire galaxy, and more than anything, i want to have the chance to prove it to you every single day. i want to spend the rest of my days with you, because i can’t begin to picture a world without you. i love you so mu-”  
  
louis never got to finish that sentence, because harry was too busy kissing him breathless. harry rolled them over, so he was on top of louis, kissing him and cupping his cheek. when he pulled away with tears in his eyes and smiling so widely, dimples in full force, he looked at louis and said, “louis, it’s always been you. it will always be you. i love you so much.”  
  
louis felt his smile spread across his face, and pulled down this beautiful boy and kissed him deeply and passionately.  
  
they’d be okay, they always were.


End file.
